I Don't Know
by MissHayleeBlack
Summary: Sequel to "What Have I Done?" Read 1st to understand. When James sees his friends acting weirdly, his gears begin turning. Sirius suffers from an internal struggle between his head and his heart. Why is his angel a Slytherin? Who knew Remus commonly has wet dreams? More so, how will James react when he finally puts the dots together? "I don't know." Mentions/Flashback RLxSB Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So many of you wanted a Sequel to "What Have I Done?" so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Does ownership in my dreams count? No, then damn. I guess I can't claim any credit for Harry Potter. **

James was confused when he walked in on the sight of Remus puffy-eyed and trembling slightly. _Oh damn, is he crying? _The animagus thought. _Where's Sirius? Lazy bum probably is off snogging some two-bit floosy. _James's thoughts were interrupted by the full moon's light piercing through the cracks in the wood of the wall. Remus's body rolled and snapped sickeningly. James shifted smoothly into a proud stag just in time to hear the werewolf howl.

* * *

The next morning after catching up on his sleep and visiting Remus in the hospital wing, James approached the Padfooted-one.

"Oi. Where were you last night?" He hissed, his bent up anger flowing in his words. Sirius winced slightly. Sirius's heart rate picked up. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind.

_His lips brushing Remus's... the jolt of electricity he felt... the way the lycan's tongue moved against his own... the friction between their bodies as they melded together despite their clothing... the pleasure that surged through him when Remus fondled his abdomen._

"I... er... something came up..." Sirius stumbled over his words, his face growing as red as the tie around his neck.

"Mate, I don't care who you do in your free time, but you can't run out on Moony like that. He got really beat up last night," James sighed, his anger fading way. Sirius winced again, realizing the moment James mentioned "who" he thought of the lycan and then at the fact that Remus got hurt because he let his hormones get in the way.

"Yeah. Sorry. Won't happen again." Sirius glanced desperately at McGonagall wishing she'd start class before James started to question exactly why he hadn't been there. _I am not __gay!_He stubbornly repeated to himself. _Research. That's all it was. A one time thing that will never happen again. I swear. _This became his mantra as class rolled on and he could feel James's burning, curious stare in the side of his head. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded an awful lot like Remus's kept whispering: _I-I wonder... How's it different, I mean...If you don't want to... but maybe, just maybe..._

Suddenly Sirius saw a little devil on his shoulder that looked just like him beside he wore all black, looked like a drug lord, and had horns, a pitch fork, and a pointy tail.

"'Pucker up lover boy'," The demon taunted him with his one words. Sirius's whole body shook at the realization Remus had given him a chance not to go through with it and he had plunged forward.

"Stop that!" An angel scolded the devil from his other shoulder. He too looked like Sirius, but in a billowy white robe with a halo above his head.

"_Isn't that thing a bit breezy?_" Sirius thought silently, but the angel seemed to hear him because he shot him a withering glare.

"This isn't time for your distractions, Sirius," The angel chided in a rather serious way. In a shocked plummet, he noticed the angel wore a Slytherin crest on his robes and the devil wore the Gryffindor crest.

"_Wait? Why are you the Slytherin?" _Sirius sheepishly thought to the angel.

"Get over it, you cry baby," The angel hushed him. "I'm just a part of your subconscious. You made me the Slytherin, so don't ask me. Now, Sirius, you're hiding your true emotions. Do you think so little of James that he would judge you for maybe being a little curious?"

"What? Hell no! Tell Prongs? You're a stupid as you look!" The demon argued with the angel.

"_You're telling me, I should tell James_?" Sirius looked at the angel, knowing he probably would be better off to listen to it. _My voice of reason is a Slytherin. Looks like I didn't skip out on all the Black brainwashing._

"Listen, Sirius, if you tell your friends it's going to get out. Do you want everyone knowing that you're a fudge-packing fairy? No. I say you forget about the entire thing."

"Sirius, you know sexual orientation is trivial in the wizarding world. Look at the great Dumbledore himself! He is homosexual! You should be open and honest with your friends."

"Yeah, right. Only you'd believe that wizards have gotten over that leap. If you don't recall, James and him are always picking on Snape about being homosexual, though I don't think he is... And that third year that came out. No one will even talk to him and it's been six months!" The devil argued.

Sirius felt himself pale as he realized it was true.

"Perhaps you Gryffindors are so narrow minded, but when Regulus came out his housemates were very supportive."

Sirius remembered the day his little brother came out of the closet. He had been shocked. James had made a crude comment and some Slytherin girl snapped back, without hesitation, "Who gives a damn if he's straight, gay, or bisexual? He's not into you so keep walking, you prejudice prick."_ Debbie-Claire Shriner... _He recalled her name. He had to admit, he had to admire the girl's guts. Only a fourth year and she was able to do something most couldn't: stand up to the Marauders. It had been all four of them standing there when she said it too.

"Shriner's right though," The angel told him gently. "To those who care about you, it shouldn't matter. You're not into James, so why should he care especially?"

"Because it's weird and unnatural! God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. It was a one time thing. It's never going to happen again!" The demon snarled.

"_You two aren't helping!" _Sirius whined. He groaned out loud and that made the two figures disappear.

"Mr. Black, have your sexual fantasies elsewhere. This is a classroom, not a brothel," McGonagall reprimanded. Sirius let his head fall onto the table with frustration. The bell rang and McGonagall dismissed the class.

"Pads? You alright?" James nudged him.

"Yeah, you seem a little out of it," Peter looked worried.

"Not now, Wormtail," Sirius grunted, roughly grabbing his bag from the floor.

"We're heading off to get some food from the kitchen for Moony before lunch. You coming?" Prongs asked, expecting the usual quick agreement and eagerness to check on the werewolf.

"You go ahead. I think I'm going to sleep through lunch. I'm not hungry," Padfoot grumbled. James stared as his best friend walked off quickly._ What happened? _James asked himself with confusion. This isn't the happy go-lucky Padfoot he knows and loves.

When James and Peter walked into the infirmary, Remus was still sleeping. James set the tray of food down and smiled upon seeming the cosmetic scratches were already long gone and the deeper ones were healing well.

"Sirius," Remus moaned in his sleep. Anyone with ears and any experience could tell the dream was very hot and heavy. James nearly tumbled over the bed behind him. Peter watched with confusion as James ran down the hallway.

The stag animagus was tearing down the hall as he mind connected the dots. Remus crying, Sirius's absence, the Padfooted-one's weirdness, then Moony's dream. It all made sense. He ran up the stairs and hurriedly said the password to the Fat Lady before running up to the Seventh year boy's dorm. He opened the curtains to Sirius's bed. Sirius sat up straight with shock.

"Are you gay for Remus?" James practically shouted, panting slightly from the long run. Sirius's face burned and he became very similar to a fish out of water: mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sirius snapped harshly. He jumped to his feet.

_Good going genius. I can think of a hundred different ways you could have approached that topic that would have gone much smoother, _a voice that sounded much like his Lily-flower scolded James.

"You and Remus." James said slowly. "That's why you've been acting so weird."

"He _told _you?" Sirius paled. He trusted Moony above anyone. How could he betray him like that and go blabbing to James.

"No, he didn't. He was... er... having a very common type of dream for him to have around the full moon and he said your name," James explained. "Just answer me, Padfoot! Are you gay?"

Sirius's lips trembled. His stared at his friend like the man was the Dark Lord himself, with unadulterated fear. He stood there, unable to answer him.

"Tell me, Padfoot!" James order fiercely.

"I-I don't know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! It's just me. A lot of you wanted a triquel, so I wrote one. Head onto my profile and check out "We'll Start Here" for the triquel. Thanks!


End file.
